1. Field of Art
The present invention relates generally to web-based video, and more particularly to software tools and methods for capturing and displaying metrics related to web-based videos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video hosting websites contain millions of videos containing user-generated and other content. Often, contributors post such videos on these websites in order to share content that they consider interesting or appealing to a general or particular audience. Some contributors post videos for the purpose of monetizing the video. Some video hosting websites allow viewers to comment on posted videos. In general, contributors do not know very much about who is viewing their video or from where their video is being viewed.